Stereoscopy, also known as stereoscopic imaging or three-dimensional (3-D) imaging is a technique of presenting visual information that creates the illusion of depth. Often this illusion is created by presenting a different image to each eye. One way to create an illusion of depth is to provide the eyes of the viewer with two different images, representing two perspectives of the same object, with a minor deviation similar to the perspectives that both eyes naturally receive in binocular vision. The object is to present to each image an image as it would be seen by each eye if each eye was viewing the objects in the image in the physical world.
There are several methods of creating a stereoscopic effect known in the art, including presenting completely distinct and separate images to each of a viewer's eyes, and presenting two images on a single viewing area, such as a movie screen, and filtering the images through polarized glasses with differently polarized lenses for each eye. Another method is known as wiggle stereoscopy, where images intended for the left eye and images intended for the right eye are rapidly alternated on a display. Yet another method is autostereoscopy, which can be implemented in a variety of ways, including by displaying images on a display with two layers, such as a specially configured liquid crystal display (LCD), with each layer configured to display images a few degrees to the left or right. These images are intended to be seen only by the right or left eye, creating a three-dimensional effect when viewed with both eyes at once. Additional components, such as shutter glasses or other types of headgear may be used with such displays to improve the stereoscopic effects by allowing each eye to only see the portion of an image that is intended for that eye. Alternatively, a display may be configured with a series of slits, sometimes referred to as a parallax barrier, or lenticular lenses that magnify different parts of image depending on the angle of view. These configurations allow each eye to see a different set of pixels or a different portion of an image, thereby creating a sense of depth through parallax.
Augmented reality is the combining of real world data and computer-generated data to create a user environment. Real world data may be collected using any suitable data collection means, such as a camera, microphone, light and/or heat detector, or any other detection mechanism. This data may then be processed and combined with computer generated data to create the user environment. One of the most common forms of augmented reality is the use of live video images captured with a camera that are processed and augmented with computer-generated graphics or other images. The resulting augmented video images are then presented to a user through a user interface, such as a video monitor. Augmented reality can be used in video games, mapping, navigation, advertising, architecture visualization, and numerous other applications.
Live video images captured for augmented reality use may be images of the physical environment surrounding the user. This allows a user to interact with a virtual reality environment while still interacting with the actual physical environment around the user. A limitation of the current technology used to implement augmented reality is the images presented to a user may not actually reflect the viewpoint of the user because these images do not take into account the actual position of the user in the physical environment. These images may also lack the depth and three-dimensionality of viewing an area or object in the actual physical environment.